Your true saint
by CUDDLESTHESWEDISHPEGUIN
Summary: Robin has been from the alleyways of Stillwater to the White House. But ever sense meeting Johnny Gat, she couldn't help but feel something towards the man. Thinking he died on a plane didn't only break Shaundi, but secretly it broke her to. But once getting abducted by Zinyak, she ends up finding out that Zinyak's had him from the start. Will this love blossom or wither...?


Chapter 1: Sudden Events

"Boss..., Boss? BOSS!" Yelled a tired man walking towards a space like door way. He pressed the button on the key pad for the door, as slowly the door opens and he sees a feminine figure sitting on the floor.

"Yo, boss! Kinzie sent me to get ya'. What ya' doing?" The man said as he walked past the opened door way and curiously stared at the women in front of him.

"Huh?! Oh shit hey Pierce, what the hell does Kinzie need now?" She says as she rubs the back of her head and stretches.

"She said something was going on in the system. She didn't tell me much. And you're welcome, ROBIN." He says as he smirks like he won an award.

"Don't. Call. Me. Robin…, my name to you is boss and that's that. I'll be going…" She stood up as she swooshed her wave hair into Pierce's face, and walked into the command room. "Ugh, Whatever..." he says as he sighs and goes back down the stairs.

As she walks in she sees Kinzie and Matt on one of the command room computers. "Uh..? Mind tellin' me what's goin' on, Kinzie?" As she says that, Kinzie and Matt turn their heads the same time, looking at their boss. "Well… Apparently you were right about um, Johnny..." Kinzie coughs, angrily. "But that doesn't mean it's going to be easy."

"What's hard about getting a guy back from Zinyak, everyone else wasn't even THAT hard it shouldn't be this hard with Johnny..." As if on que, Pierce, Shaundi, Asha, Ben, Kevin, And C.I.D. all come out at the same time entering the command room. "You have to say something." Matt says to her typing on the computer.

"What's going on you two..." Looking at the two curiously. "Thanks Matt." She says sarcastically. "Kinzie..." Robin says worriedly. Matt sighs and looks up to her worried as well. "It's not that she's worried about you, she's worried about everyone else." Everyone who walked in moments before, looks towards the three talking in their own group. "Something interesting..." Asha says sitting down, as well as the rest.

"Nothing to worry about…" Kinzie says trying to change the subject. "Now that's seems like something were about to disagree about..." Pierce says turning a look towards Kinzie and Matt. "Saving Gat is a bad idea." Matt blurts out. The minute she hears such a thing, Robin's eyes get wide and slight teary. She changes from her position and charges and massive fist to Matt's face. She gets on top of him and repetitively punchs him. Seconds everyone sees this they try hard as they might to break up the fight.

Ben grabs her arms around and pulls her back. "What the fucks gotten into you!" She wriggles around the defending of ben. Tears are slowly coming out of her eyes though she tilts her head down so no one sees. "You're way out of line there!" Asha yells at the feminine figure that's looking down. "Honey, the boss doesn't listen to no one, and that includes you!" Pierce yells defending Robin. As soon as he said that Asha throws a punch at Pierce's face. Ben lets go of the women whos still looking down thinking over the information given. Ben then grabs back Pierce as is the same when Shaundi Grabs back Asha.

"Bitch, you better be lucky that Keith David's here or I'd-"Pierce said until he got interrupted by Kinzie." "JUST STOP IT!" She yells at the furious two that are glaring each other down. Both are let go from their captivity and Kinzie begans to speak. "Listen ok, He's right! If we go save Johnny we'll have to tap in directly into Zinyak's ship, which means Zinyak will know exactly where we are." Everyone looks around over thinking their actions and the proposal given to them all. Robin looks up to Kinzie with a worried look at her face. "Look, Your basically asking me and Matt to paint a target right on humanity's last hope, only so you can save a guy we've never even met before! And the worst thing about it is that we're actually going through with it." Everyone nods along, whilst Robin looks away towards the wall."

"That guy you just beat the shit out of is risking everything to save YOUR friend, and you wanna know why?! Because we can't save ours anymore! So for god's sake, just stop being a asshole and say thank you for the last hope you'll ever have." Robin looks back up at Kinzie, and then down at Matt. She sighs, wiping her face, hoping no one saw. She walks towards the British man on the ground, trying to see if his jaws alright. She crouch's, looking down at the Britain. "I'm… I'm really sorry." She grabs his hand pulling him up alongside her.

"Well you could've just killed me in StillPort, but you let me live then. I can deal with a few punchs." The Britain smirks as the boss giggles slightly rubbing the back of her head nervously. She smiles tapping his shoulder. Everyone smiles at them feeling a relief. "Ok now get in the chair…" Robin nods at Kinzie and gets in the simulation pod.

"So boss." Pierce says as he walks towards the simulation pod. "Whatchu' think Johnny's minds gonna be like?" She thought for those few seconds and answered right away. "It's a mix between a Freckle Bitchs or A Shooting Gallery." As said with those last words Pierce and Kinzie push the arms of the simulation around their boss, as she drifts into the fake reality.

Fake StillPort: Broken Shillelagh

"Okay so is that it?" The blonde haired girl yells to the other two out of the simulation. "Yes that's it now if your done go inside the Broken Shillelagh door way."

"Okay… cya soon." She looks towards the doorway. A glem in her eye could be seen and she smirks to her self. "Same goes to you Johnny..." She runs through the door smiling, but the smile turned to a blank expression as soon she saw the world in a different way than before.

"2D, everything's… in 2D…, Huh J...Johnny?! Hey listen we've gotta-"She was interrupted by a feminine scream.

"Ahhhh. Johnny. Save. Me!" "Aisha? Oh for fucks sake…. Hell no, Johnny listen we've-"She was interrupted once more by a digital sounding Johnny. "Shut the fuck up, we've gotta get Aisha back from Warren Williams!" The now 2D digital looking Robin sighed in frustration, nodding in agreement only to get it over with.

Robin and Johnny fought countless Vice Kings and Ronin soon meeting with the final boss that would end Aisha's life, Jyunichi. Once confronting him, instantly kills her, ending the game in a futile extent, But Robin wasn't letting it end like that and asked for a bit of help. "Hey can you restart the last part, Kinzie." "Yeah, let me see…. Here we go."

It goes back one minute before her death, and in a flash the boss sprints towards Aisha and unties her, sending her off to hide. "Come on Johnny; let's see what this assholes got!"

Moments after finding him, they defeat Jyunichi, but like wise Super Jyunichi had come to this life and Once again they must defeat this Jyunichi. But it didn't take so long and soon Johnny found Aisha in his arms. Robin's heart cringed at the site, but she couldn't help it. Aisha was his REAL true love after all. Even back in Stillwater when she used to dress like a guy and barely talked she felt something around him. And because of that she always envied Aisha, But she couldn't let that take over her. Which is why when Shaundi and Robin thought that Johnny died in that plane, Robin told Shaundi, and only Shaundi, the way she felt about him in every single detail.

But whilst looking away and thinking in her own mind about everything, The scene of the 2D game that was in Johnny's mind took a melancholy and dark turn. She could hear the narrator talking in the game.

"The two love birds soon reunited, but Johnny knew that's not truly what happened and they were still separated by one's inevitable death. The end, thanks for playing…"

_Like opening her eyes for the first time, Robin saw a bright light and figures of different features around her. Everything was back to normal, into 3D. Robin rubbed her eyes, trying to get her eyes to fix themselves so she could see better.

"Ugh, that was tough to deal with." She sighed looking around and then back at Kinzie. "You better?" She nodded in reply. "You get Johnny?" Pierce says as he helps her down the simulation pod. "Yeah, we just gotta get him back."

"And that's exactly what we're doing now. Get what you need; we're going to Zinyak's ship." Kinzie says as she goes back to the computer typing away. She nodded to her acknowledging her.

She walks to her room, opening the door way to enter. The first thing she sees is a gold chain with the saints symbol on it. It was something Johnny gave her when they lived in Stillwater. She grabs it holding it to her chest.

"We're coming Johnny…" small tears of anger and of the broken hearted drips slowly on the ground.


End file.
